stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Quality Holding
(70%) |oprichter= |datum=27 mei 2007 |hoofdzetel=Haven van Wikistad |sector=voedingsproductie, distributie, olie-industrie, telecom, papierindustrie, media, muziekindustrie |kleur=#A9BC09 }} Quality Holding (afgekort: QH'Zie ook het logo.) is het concern dat onder andere supermarktketen Quality beheert. Voeding, distributie, olie, reizen, papierwaren en muziek worden gebundeld in deze grote holding. Het concern is de vijfde oudste van het land, en tevens de oudste nog bestaande en onafhankelijke holding. Al sinds 2007 hoort Quality Holding bij de grootste bedrijven in Libertas. Quality Holding ontving in september 2007 de prestigieuze Eagle Star Award in de categorie ''artikel economie. Ook de eigenaar, won als persoon de Eagle Star Award in de categorie economie. De hoofdzetel van de Quality Holding bevindt zich in het Quality Center I. Hoofdzetels van subconcerns en bedrijven bevinden zich in Quality Center I, Quality Center II en Holding Center. heeft namens de holding het Verdrag van Apud Maro geschreven en ondertekend. QH hoopt binnenkort nog meer te doen voor het milieu en de gezondheid. Subholdings en bedrijven right|250px|thumb|De vroegere organisatie van QH right|250px|thumb|De nieuwe indeling nu [[Quality Music erbij is gekomen]] QH is opgedeeld in vierOorspronkelijk drie. subholdings, die elk een of meerdere sectoren vertegenwoordigen. Quality Foods * 22px '''Quality Foods ** 24px Coffee a gogo, koffiehuisketen ** 22px Fruit Valley, fruitteelt ** 22px Kasteel Rodine, wijnproducent ** 22px Quality, supermarktketen ** 22px Quality Products, droogwarenproducent en -leverancier ** 22px Starblend Coffee, koffieproducent ** 22px Tea Palace, theeshopketen ** 22px The Gran's Company, suiker-, snoepgoed- en koekjesproducent ** 24px 't Napoleonneke, snoepwinkelketen ** 22px Winery Ingmar, wijnhandelketen Quality Etc. * 22px Quality Etc. ** 22px Cable Vision, televisieprovider ** 22px Freedom Phone, draadloze telefonie ** 22px Infinity Internet, internetprovider ** 22px Liberty Mobile, vaste telefonie ** 22px Q-TV, televisiezender ** 22px Quality Oil, keten van tankstations en olieraffinaderij ** 22px TWA, luchtvaartmaatschappij ** 22px TWA Travel Agency, reisbureau ** 22px Upps, ondergoed- en badmodefabrikant NIEUW! Quality Books * 22px Quality Books't ** 50px Drukkerij Neyt, drukkerij ** 50px Libris, boekhandelketen ** 50px Orator, producent van agenda's en schriften ** 50px Sodales, schoolboekenproducent ** 50px Uitgeverij Esdoorntje, uitgeverij Quality Music * 22px 'Quality Music ** 22px LP-Music, platenmaatschappij Geschiedenis right|240px|thumb|Het oude logo van [[TWA, een onderdeel van Quality Etc.]] right|240px|thumb|Een van de nieuwe bedrijfjes: [[Sodales]] right|240px|thumb|Het hippe logo van de nieuwe generatie: [[LP-Music]] right|240px|thumb|Klassieker [[Kasteel Rodine kwam er eind oktober ook bij]] De Quality Holding werd in de avond van 27 mei 2007 opgericht door . Het bracht toen supermarktketen Quality en oliemagnaat Quality Oil samen. De holding is dan ook naar deze supermarktketen genoemdZie hier.. Op weg De groep breidde al snel uit. Zo werd QH mede-hoofdsponsor van wielerploeg MenM-QualityMenM-Quality is nu MenM Cycling Team, zie meer hier. MenM Cycling Team wordt niet meer door de QH gesponsort. Later werd ook Immo Neva, het immobiliënbureau van de Quality Holding, in samenwerking met Ingmar Vansieleghem aan de lisjt toegevoegd. Volgende in de rij was de nieuwe tv-zender Q-TV. De Q'' verwijst naar de Quality Holding en werd opgericht als een partnerschap tussen QH en de Pacifix Media Group, nu de Pacifix Holding. Q-TV is nog steeds een gedeelde onderneming. Later in de zomer van 2007 maakte M. Van Gent haar Fruit Valley onderdeel van de holding. Deze kleine onderneming, bezat nog heel wat groeipotentieel. Tenslotte volgden TWA en Ciné Libertas. Deze laatste deed het niet zo goed en is ook nooit echt doorgegroeid. Herstructurering Op 14 augustus heeft hoofdeigenaar, oprichter en bedrijfsleider de holding geherstructureerd. Het begon met de toevoeging van TWA Travel Agency, iets wat er al langer aan stond te komen. Dan is de groep ingedeeld in 3 delen: Quality Foods, dat Quality en Fruit Valley beheerde, Quality Etc., dat Q-TV, MenM-Quality, TWA, TWA Travel Agency, Ciné Libertas, Immo Neva en Quality Oil beheerde, en tenslotte Quality Books. Deze nieuwe subconcern is onstaan uit de overname van Groep Esdoorn. Deze groep bevatte Uitgeverij Esdoorntje, Libris en Drukkerij Neyt. De gehele holding werd de daarop volgende dagen ook helemaal opgekuist. Begin september werd de keten uitgebreid met twee nieuwe zielen: Coffee a gogo en Starblend Coffee. De eerste was opgericht door Aesopos als een kleine, maar gezellige koffieshop. De tweede werd door op touw gezet, in samenwerking met Aesopos. Beiden werden ze lid van Quality Foods. Wie ook nieuw was in diezelfde groep, was The Gran's Company. Over dit bedrijf werd er in het verleden al heel veel gespeculeerd ivm. een eventuele overname door Quality Holding. In diezelfde periode verlieten twee bedrijven Quality Etc.: Immo Neva en Ciné Libertas. Ze werden aan Bob van Velthoven geschonken als appreciatie voor zijn werk. Tevens, zei later, pastten de twee bedrijfjes niet zo goed bij de QH. Tegelijkertijd veranderde MenM-Quality zijn naam in MenM Cycling Team. Half september kwamen 't Napoleonneke en Quality Products bij Foods. Sodales werd dan weer een nieuw lid van Quality Books. Aan het einde van die maand werd er een nieuw bedrijf gesticht: Condina. Dat werd echter in 2012 een onafhankelijk bedrijf. Rustige groei Op 9 oktober 2007 werd de helft van de aandelen van LP-Music overgekocht van de Pacifix Holding. Het bedrijfje, dat een grote groei kent, werd aan Quality Etc. toegevoegd. Vijf dagen later kwam LP op de proppen met een nieuw plan: een Libertaanse hitlijst. Op de 14e oktober werd Q-Top opgericht, de eerste Libertaanse hitlijsten; bestaande uit de Q-Top 20 en Q-Top Album. Op 16 oktober werd een van de grootste zakendeals van Libertas ondertekend. zou zijn Pacifix Holding, de oudste holding van het land, verkopen aan MenM Corp. Hierbij gaan alle aandelen van Q-TV naar ons, en ook Freedom Phone en Liberty Mobile gaan integraal naar de Quality Holding. Deze periode werd later de Economische Omwenteling genoemd. Op 17 oktober werd het sponsorschap van MenM Cycling Team opgegeven. De dag daarop volgde de creatie van een vierde subholding: Quality Music. Deze subholding, die de nadruk natuurlijk op de muziekindustrie legt bevat het juist overgenomen ''Biggie Music (nu: Melody Shop), de even nieuwe Microne-discotheek en platenmaatschappij LP-Music. Ook hitlijst Q-Top maakt deel uit van Quality Music. Het weekend van 20 en 21 oktober werd het langverwachte Orator opgericht. Deze produceert agenda's en schriften, maar ook andere papierwaren. In een mum van tijd is het bedrijfje sterk gegroeid. Op 25 oktober werd Kasteel Rodine overgenomen, iets dat al langer verwacht werd. Op die zelfde dag had Rodine al Château Vigneron overgenomen. Het leek vanzelfsprekend dat ook Winery Ingmar overgenomen zou worden, en dat gebeurde dan ook in de loop van november. Er werd verwacht dat de naam veranderd zou worden, maar uiteindelijk bleef die toch hetzelfde. Er werd snel daarna ook een stijlvol en passend logo voor gemaakt. Ook in november werd Quality Shopping Victoria opgericht, een klein shoppingcenter in Victoria met uitsluitend QH-winkels. Met hetzelfde doel werd in die periode ook het aantal winkels sterk uitgebreid. De lijst van shops en filialen is hier te vinden. Twee dagen na Victoria, was Maple Hills aan de beurt en werd Quality Shopping Maple Hills gebouwd. Op 14 november werd Q-TV onverwachts overgenomen door MenM Media, maar vermoedelijk zijn er veel geheime gesprekken aan voor gegaan. In ruil kreeg QH G-Oil. Na de nationale crisis De nationale crisis die uitbrak na het vertrek van president Robin Libertatis en enkele andere voorname Libertanen, zorgde ook voor economische problemen. Gedurende twee weken lag zelfs de Quality Holding even stil. Op 14 december kwam dan toch terug voor deel te nemen aan de economische revival. Die dag werd De Vredesgazet aan Quality Books toegevoegd en werd er gewerkt aan de overname van Tea Palace. Die voltrok zich de 20e december. Op 3 januari 2008 werden MenM net en MenM tv overgenomen van MenM Infineon. Ze werden Infinity Internet en Cable Vision gedoopt en toegevoegd aan Quality Etc. Q-Top werd na twee maanden inactiviteit, op 20 februari, gesloten door algemeen directeur , om de holding de kans te geven te vernieuwen. Ook discotheek Microne, altijd al een zorgenkindje geweest, werd gesloten. Nieuwste aanwinst is Racorito Drinks, een bedrijfje dat in december 1995 door opgekocht was, onder de naam Libsat Cola. Het werd omgevormd, maar dat proces werd sterk vertraagd door de zwakke Libertaanse economie. Uiteindelijk werd het op 9 maart aan Quality Foods toegevoegd, maar in 2013 werd het een zelfstandig bedrijf. Op 7 mei 2009 werd Melody Shop aan Clints Compagny verkocht, in ruil voor 15% van de aandelen in die holding. Quality Holding CEO Dimitri Nobilis kondigde daarna aan de afdeling Quality Music te sluiten, of alleszins anders aan te pakken. Op 1 juni kocht QH-directeur de Libertaanse ondergoed-, lingerie- en badmodefabrikant Upps aan, en voegde die toe bij Quality Etc. Gepland Quality Holding was de snelst groeiende concern van Libertas in de maand september. En QH wil dat zo houden, want dat houdt onze concern fit. Dus is uitbreiden en vernieuwen dagelijks kost. De huidige plannen zijn niet bekend. In 2013 werd het onderdeel Racorito Drinks een zelfstandig berdrijf. Daarvoor behoorde het tot Quality Foods. Ook Condina werd eind 2012 een onafhankelijk bedrijf. Bestuur Het bestuur van de Quality Holding zelf is in handen van oprichter en hoofdaandeelhouder . Elk bedrijf in de concern heeft een eigen bestuur, al staan die meestal onder het bestuur van Algemeen Directeur . Eigendom Eigenaars van de QHDit geldt voor alle bedrijven van de Quality Holding, behalve de wielerploeg MenM Cycling Team. Bepaalde bedrijven, LP-Music zijn gedeelde bedrijven. Dan gelden deze aandelen alleen voor de helft van de Quality Holding. zijn: * 70% Dimitri Nobilis * 12% M. Van Gent * 10% Lars Washington * 8% Joeri Van der Sype Quality Foods 22px Hoofdzetel: Quality Center I * Coffee a gogo ** Algemeen directeur: * Fruit Valley ** Algemeen directeur: M. Van Gent * Kasteel Rodine ** Algemeen directeur: * Quality ** Algemeen directeur: ** Directeur Public Relations: Joeri Van der Sype * Quality Products ** Algemeen directeur: * Starblend Coffee ** Algemeen directeuren: Aesopos en * Tea Palace ** Algemeen directeur: * The Gran's Company ** Algemeen directeur: * 't Napoleonneke ** Algemeen directeur: * Winery Ingmar ** Algemeen directeur: Quality Etc. 22px Hoofdzetel: Quality Center II * Cable Vision ** Algemeen directeur: * Freedom Phone ** Algemeen directeur: * Infinity Internet ** Algemeen directeur: * Liberty Mobile ** Algemeen directeur: * Q-TV ** Algemeen directeur: Dimitri hr. Neyt ** Financieel directeur: Sybille Demeester ** Directeur Public Relations: Ingmar Vansieleghem]] ** Directeur Personeelszaken: James Brunano sr. * Quality Oil ** Algemeen directeur: ** Directeur Public Relations: Arthur Jefferson * TWA ** Algemeen directeur: ** Onderdirecteur: Alexander Nobilis * TWA Travel Agency ** Algemeen directeur: * Upps ** Algemeen directeur: Sybille Demeester Quality Books 22px Hoofdzetel: Holding Center * Drukkerij Neyt ** Algemeen directeur: * Libris ** Algemeen directeur: * Orator ** Algemeen directeur: * Sodales ** Algemeen directeuren: Joeri Van der Sype en * Uitgeverij Esdoorntje ** Algemeen directeur: Quality Music 22px Hoofdzetel: Holding Center * LP-Music ** Algemeen directeur: Gebouwen en gronden De gebouwen in het bezit van de Quality Holding zijn: * Al onze winkelpanden verspreid over Libertas, Newport en Nýttfrón * Al onze bedrijfspanden verspreid over Libertas, Newport en Nýttfrón * Bedrijfstuin in de Haven van Wikistad * 18px Holding Center * 18px Quality Center I * 18px Quality Center II * 18px Quality Shopping Maple Hills * 18px Quality Shopping Victoria [[Afbeelding:QH-klant.png|right|250px|thumb|[[/Klanten|'En jij?']]]] Klanten Ben je een trotse klant van een van onze bedrijven, winkels of merken? Laat het ons weten en schrijf je in op [[Quality Holding/Klanten|'deze lijst']]. Wij danken u! Voordeelkaarten De Quality Holding biedt drie verschillende voordeelkaarten aan: Afbeelding:Quality Premium Card.png|Quality Premium Card Afbeelding:Quality Readers Card.png|Quality Readers Card Afbeelding:Quality Sweet Card.png|Quality Sweet Card Voor meer informatie over onze kaarten: kijk bij Quality Cards. Symboliek De concern zelf heeft al van in de beginne een vast logo, en dat geldde ook voor vele bedrijfjes. Nu heeft de Quality Holding en haar subconcern nog steeds die vaste logo's, maar de meeste bedrijven, merken en winkels niet meer. Logo's In de beginjaren van de QH hadden de bedrijven allemaal een ruit als logo. Later, toen de holding uitbreidde, ging deze traditie wat verloren. Bij de grote reorganisatie in augustus 2007 werden de oude logo's hertekend en kwamen er terug meer ruiten. Zo zijn de logo's van de holding zelf, die van de subholdings, die van QualityHet oude logo van Quality bestond uit vijf ruiten, die indien je het wit aanvulde, één ruit vormden. Het nieuwe logo is daarop gebaseerd, maar bestaat nu uit een echte ruit, met daarin de vijf ruitjes in een andere kleur., Quality Oil, Quality Products en Fruit ValleyHet logo van Fruit Valley (zie hier) bestaat uit de gekende ruit, maar is onderaan en bovenaan aangevuld met groene krulletjes. allemaal ruitvormig.Onze vroegere bedrijven Ciné Libertas en Immo Neva hadden toen ze uit de Quality Holding gezet zijn, nog steeds het ruitvormig logo. Nu heeft Ciné Libertas dat nog steeds. De kleur van de Quality Holding is gifgroen, of nog gespecifieerder: #A9BC09. Deze duikt frequent op in logo's en in alle navigatiesjablonen. Slogan Onze slogan: :Uw partner in het dagelijks leven, altijd en overal. Deze slogan duikt voor het eerst in de krant De Vredesgazet op, de achtste augustus van 2007Zie hier.. Later verschijnt hij daar wel vaker en sinds het najaar van 2007 wordt de slogan rechstbovenaan elke QH-pagina geëtaleerd. Sponsoring De holding is lang een van de twee hoofdsponsors geweest van MenM-Quality, het latere MenM Cycling Team. Sinds 24 december 2007 sponsert de QH weer, maar nu een wetenschappelijke organisatie: het LASA. Quality Holding is één van de hoofdsponsors van het Tennistoernooi van Maple Hills; een WTA- en ATP-toernooi in Maple Hills. Referenties en noten Zie ook * Holding Center, Quality Center I en Quality Center II * Groep Esdoorn * Quality Cards * Quality Holding/Filialen, /Klanten en /Logo's * Sjabloon:Navigatie Quality Holding (en ook: /Top, /Foods, /Etc., /Books en /Music) Categorie:Quality Holding Categorie:Voormalig bedrijf